


In which Crozier makes a friend

by actualmichelle



Series: endless expanse of blue [1]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Climate Change, Gen, Low Grade Espionage, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualmichelle/pseuds/actualmichelle
Summary: The 21st century is a hard time for climatologists--aka some days Francis Crozier hates his life, almost always shortly after James Fitzjames appears.





	In which Crozier makes a friend

 

Crozier regretted the moment he had decided to move to this damned city. Sophia had begged him to take this job and the last vestiges of idealism he possessed had compelled him to do so. But clearly it was futile. Evidence-- _proof_ \--for climate change only became more clear as the years dragged on but yet even as the head of the Scientific Advisory board of this city the change he'd been able to prompt had been minimal at best, non-existent at worst.

Yet again the mayor John Franklin was talking about how fossil fuels were the answer to all their woes and steps to change their society would result in economic ruin. Solar power is too impractical--think of all the days it is cloudy! Wind turbines too loud, hydropower too costly, etc etc.   

Tossing back the last of his whiskey Crozier threw a wad of cash down on the bar and stalked away from where he'd been sitting for a good hour. With nightfall the place had gotten too crowded for his taste. Nearly at the door a man stepped backwards abruptly, colliding with him as he moved into Crozier's space.

The someone turned around, apologizing profusely but ceasing as soon as they made eye contact. Crozier rolled his eyes, "Of course. It's you."

James Fitzjames raised his eyebrows, sipping his drink in a deceptively peaceful manner, "Oh Francis, didn't expect to see you here."

Was there a hint of snideness in his tone? Crozier was just irritated enough by the day he'd had and the existence of the man before him to automatically assume so. And he was gonna--

"Oh Francis there you are!" Thomas Blanky had appeared at Fitzjames' side, having just entered the bar.

Crozier scoffed, "You were s'pposed to meet me here an hour ago Thomas.  Don't pretend to be surprised, at least he can fake it," he grumbled, jerking a thumb at Fitzjames.

The other two men frowned at him, and Fitzjames took a step back with a graceful smile, "Well! Now that that's...all sorted...I must be going. Have a lovely evening gentlemen." 

And then glided away into the crowd like he'd never been there. Arrogant arse.

"Must've learned that attitude from Mayor Franklin," Crozier muttered sullenly. 

Blanky sighed,  "Cut the poor lad some slack. And let's go ahead and get you home. Tomorrow is a busy day and we'll do better with sleep than more planning at this point anyway."

Allowing his friend to take him arm and lead him out the door, Crozier felt the ball of dread in his stomach as heavy as it had been when he had started drinking earlier that day.

 

* * *

  

The next day was the first day of hearings. Crozier would need to convince the mayoral cabinet of the inherent dangers of the city 's current mode of operations. Based in large part on the results of his most recent longitudinal study on the local environment. It was one last chance to put a stop to the multitude of things their city was doing to put stress on the environment.

And of course the morning came far more quickly than he felt it should, after laying awake for what felt like hours only to drift off moments before the alarm went off. Head aching from hangover and lack of sleep Crozier stumbled to and from the shower and then made himself a cup of the strongest coffee he could stomach. Crunching down a few aspirin Crozier grabbed his coat just as the doorbell rang.

"For Christ's sake, can't I just have a moment of peace James?" Crozier demanded as swung open the door to reveal the younger man, dressed in a dark blue suit and holding two large cups of coffee.

Fitzjames smiled awkwardly, "Morning Francis, I've brought you some coffee from the cafe you like--Hell's Beans? I though perhaps we could have a word before starting the day..."

Tentatively Crozier reached out to take the proffered coffee, giving it a sniff. It certainly smelled better than his.

"Oh fine, come on in then if you'd like."

Fitzjames positively beamed back at him, gently pushing past and entering Crozier's home like he belonged there. Against his better judgment Crozier shut the door and faced him, holding up a hand in a 'go on' gesture.

"I came here today as a warning. John has inside information and he plans to use it against your arguments. He seeks to discredit you, Francis."

Crozier shook his head, distrustful and undeterred but as he opened his mouth to reply Fitzjames interrupted in an uncharacteristically rough manner.

"You must listen. If you go forward today as you and Thomas Blanky have planned you will fail. It will set us back years."

"Us?" Crozier asked dryly, "There is no "us" James, you have made that unutterably clear. And what do you know of me and Tom?"

James leaned against the wall tiredly, rubbing a hand fingers over his forehead, "More than you've been willing to see. Look I am on your side as much as my placement allows me to be--" 

"And what exactly did you come here to say. Surely not just vague statements."

"No. It is about your most recent study, John was able to find a different climatologist who can provide evidence that you fudged the data. That you are merely catastrophizing the results so that you might bring fame to yourself."

"Fame! That's ridiculous, to what end? I want no fame, I want only for John Franklin to see sense the short sighted fool!" Crozier thumped the fist of the hand not holding the coffee backwards against the door, feeling a wash of mindless frustration. 

"I know Francis. You are an honest man, I have know this from the moment we met--whatever you thought of me. That is why I'm here. Please I implore you to listen: do not broach the topic of that study. Rely on anything else, any evidence or even speculations you might have," Fitzjames said intently.

Crozier took stock of the man. There was no deception in his eyes, though there were dark circles beneath hinting at days of worrying. What was he risking by being here? Though this could be a ploy to weaken the argument and make his side the victor, Crozier could not believe it so. Fitzjames had proven himself to be at the very least honorable, not liable to stoop to the lowly methods of some of his fellow politicians. Despite himself a shred of gratefulness began to unfurl. 

"You might have just saved me yet, if what you say is true. And I thank you for that," Crozier sighed and gave a nod, "I will listen to you then. This once, anyway."

Fitzjames gave a relieved exhale, some of the tension fading from his face and the set of his shoulders. An amused smile began to quirk on his lips, " 'This once'--I daresay that I will have more sense to impart to you yet before we are done." 

Crozier almost smiled at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Earth Day! In addition--please excuse any scientific errors as well as my general ignorance of how political decisions are made. As I write more in this universe I will do my best to try and make it better rather than worse. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
